


Taking the bed and your partner (All Chapters)

by dedleg



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedleg/pseuds/dedleg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first fic I've written and to brings a tear to my eyes how cute and clueless I was. Just wanted sex basically. (every slasher needs to get over that hump (humping XD) anyways). I'm slowy integrating my old LJ fics onto AO3 because, well AO3 is just so much better (seriously the word limit is... astronomically amazing.) <3 ded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the bed and your partner (All Chapters)

Beta;'d by the wonderful huntress69

 

Part one: Taking the Bed

  
  "No seriously," Steve pressed, "Take the bed."

The situation started upon arriving at the pair’s stake out hotel. They had received information at check-in that due to the waves of triathlon athletes, their two bedroom room request was denied and a small one bed room was all that they could get their hands on.

The two climbed through the hotel room's door and frowned at the sad accommodations. As they unloaded their belongings Steve continued his conversation.

“You have a bullet wound! Just take the bed, God!” he argued. He had his disturbingly serious face on and was dead focused.

“I’m telling you I. Am. Fine,” vocalized his annoyed partner. “And since when has me getting shot ever effected anything you do, honestly?" He shouted.

 ( _oh great he's getting loud again_ thinks Steve)

"Despite your condescending Navy view on us civilians; we are indeed a competent race. You’re freak-test-tube-robotic Navy experimenters that raised you, lied to you. It has been a whole six days since I was swiss cheesed, _under your own professional supervision_ might I remind you, which I believe long enough for me: a fully _functioning_ and _sociably capable_ adult, to man-up enough to take the couch.”

 

Danny’s rant with complimentary arm flapping, air quotes, and gesticulations ended with his left arm motioning toward the small couch positioned along the hotel room’s sad yellow wall.

“Don’t fight with me on this Danno,” Steve ignoring everything Danny said with steel gray eyes flashing, “And robotic, seriously? Where do you keep getting this stuff? I have been shot way to many times” Danny feigns surprise “to know it takes longer than _six days_ for a bullet hole to heal.”

 “Take the God. Damn. Bed” Steve accentuates each of his words by jabbing his finger to a specific spot on his partner’s arm.

“Jesus,” Winces Danny as he takes retreats two inches in recoil. Immediately he recognizes his step down and tries to straighten up again to regain his ground but it's too late. Steve had already interpreted the step down as submission and radiated dominance, smirking.

“I hope your legs hang off the edge and break off, then we’d be eye to eye and I’d tear you a mother-fucking-new-one” murmured Danny turning to the bed.

-Steve-

            Steve crosses his arms over his broad chest and watches the stout blond grumble towards the bed, “God damn fuggin… robotic, aussz hull…” but as Williams reaches the bed and his face melts into the mattress and his insults are swallowed up by fatigue.

            “hrmmef mgrshggm” Danny mumbles his last dying insult before slipping into unconciousness.

 _Didn’t even take off his god damn shoes_ , Steve mumbles to himself, _and he calls me an uncultured Neanderthal._ The tall man strides over to the his collapsed partner and pries his obscene Haole dress shoes before moving over to the couch. He shucks his baggy cargo pants off and flops on the couch.

On landing on the couch in only his boxer briefs and vneck, Steve lifts his head to see his legs and makes a sad little frown. Danny was right. Past his taught abdomen Steve sees half of his lower body dangling off the couch.

 _This will not be enjoyable_ , Steve remarks _Great. God damn Mr ‘been shot too many times before’ had to open his mouth. Well made my bed, well couch, now I have to lay in it._

Steve pondered how much Danny would maim him for his corny pun while fidgeting his long body over the small couch. After constant rolling over and occasionally off the couch, Steve finds a comfortable position and starts to snore.

-Danny-

            “God damn fucking, Ass hole, robot.” Mumbles Danny as he moves to the bed and suddenly feels the mattress hit his face and he sinks into its plush surface.

            “shiiiiiiiitttttmmmmmfrrrhh” He winces into the bed as his right arm smarts. _God damn sniper boy just had to punch his wound with his finger with pinpoint accuracy, didn’t he?_ Danny thinks before drifting off into a well deserved slumber.

\---           

Danny’s eyes split open to a sharp snort from Steve on the couch.

 _God, even his snores sound like fucking gunshots_ , thinks Danny.

A blasphemously cheerful Hawaiian sunbeam shoots in his eyes and slaps his brain good morning.  _God damn pineapple in the sky._

The damage was already done and he was awake. Wincing as his arm pinches when pushing up off the bed, he rolls off the bed. Danny looks down with a frown of regret to see his shirt, tie, and dress pant all wrinkled from sleeping in them. On further thought he realizes he'd rather that than undressing in front of Mr. Pornstar physique on the couch. Speaking of Steve, Danny turns around to face the couch and cracks a grin.

Steve had hilariously curled facing the wall into a ball, knees tucked in on the dwarfed couch.

 

            _God damn He. Is. Huge,_ contemplates Danny as he walks toward the small kitchen, eyes still on Steve’s hilarious positioning. Comically Steve’s already broad body over emphasized the ridiculous proportion of his expansive body and the teeny couch under him.  _Poor little thing can barely hold the Caveman up._

 

He finishes making coffee and turns from the kitchen offer his partner a cup when he spits his last sip into back into his mug.

Steve had unwound from his ball and was now sprawled half on the couch and the ground. Still snoring loudly, his mouth drooped open and his neck was cricked awkwardly into the side of the couch. Steve’s shirt bunched up at his right armpit exposing indecent amounts of his muscled tattooed body, but what had made Danny re-“temper” his coffee was that in between his sprawled out legs was Steve’s massive morning wood pitching a merry tent in his boxers.

 

Danny’s first thought that raced into his head was “It’s like a fucking elephant!” Immediately embarrassed thoroughly for the both of them and wondered why that was the first thought to come to him. Danny turns back around and asks “Coffee?” as loudly he can.

 

-Steve-  
Steve ignores his pinched neck and sore back and drifts into sleep.

Danny is actually swimming. Hilarious. Wait he’s not half bad. _Shit he’s catching up to me, wow he has a lot more muscle on him than I thought he did. Fuck why do I have a boner?_

Steve admired Danny’s slow motion freestyle stroke toward him through the waves,

 

 _Stop looking at him! God Mcgarrett put that away and get a hold of yourself._

Each thick and muscled shoulder swayed under each glassy wave till they met.

 

 _Shit he’s here, turn around at least damnit. God, he probably sees it_

Danny says nothing and they both stand now on the sand bar as Steve admires the light blond chest hair over Danny’s rippling-Coffee.

 

Then another loud “Coffee?”

“Huh? Awuh?” Steve’s eyes explode open and he shoots up, which is an immediate mistake because in doing this his half seated body flings off the couch and his large arms flail uselessly around. His Navy instincts switch on and he tenses his whole body to make a deadly fast twist to catch himself.  The smell the stale carpet and blood then crash into his nose.

 

Danny loses himself in peals of laughter as Steve does a fast push up sort of thing that launches himself up from the ground. Steve starts to smell the irony smell of blood coming from his nose and rushes to the bath room cursing “Fucking Nose’s bleeding” while trying to awkwardly angle his strides to hide his raging boner from Danny’s line of view.

 

In the bathroom Steve mops up the blood with sand-papery hotel toilet paper and hears the distant snickers stop with a sharp “Shit!” and a crash.

 

-Danny-

Danny clears his throat again and asks “Coffee?” louder than before and turns around to see Mcgarrett face-plant/french-kiss the floor and Danny explodes into laughter.

Steve gets up and practically run-waddles to hide his boner to the bathroom unable to look Danny in the eye and mumbles something about fucking blood.

Danny still unable to control his laughter shakes so much about what just happened in front of him he forgets the two steaming hot mugs of liquid in his hands and quickly burns both his hands.

“SHIT!” he coughs as his hands throb and unintentionally drops his mug to shatter on the kitchen’s floor.

 

 

Steve almost unhinges the door when busting out of the bathroom. Patches of bloody toilet paper still in his nose and blood sprinkled boxers, he fumbles over to see if his partner was ok.

 

Danny is on the ground failing to pick up shards of mug because he is still wincing from laughter.

 

“Oh grow up” Steve lectures as he steps over to Danny to help clean up the mess and attend to minor burns when Danny gasps in between laughs,

“Woah hey buddy, (snicker) I’m fine (snicker) B-bu-but you mind t-taking (snicker) you little friend out of my face and c-c-clean up your own mess? I’ve got this one.”

 

Steve almost jumps out of his skin and rushes back into the bathroom blushing as he remembers his morning wood while biting his tongue in frustrated humiliation.

\--

Half an hour later Steve leaves the hotel to see Danny already standing next to the camaro waging war against his phone.

Still rubbing his sore nose Steve mutters, “You’re Driving” and grimly slides himself into the passenger seat.

“Doth mine ears deceive me, Steve Mcgarrett declaring that I am now _granted_ permission to drive my own car!” jabs Danny.

“Shut. Up.” Moans Steve between his fingers which still massage his sore nose

“Oh why so sour? You were so happy to see me this morning!” Taunts Danny in the driver seat,

“I _will_ kill you,” says Steve murderously.

But Danny can’t resist one last line, “Ok ok boy scout, geez I thought you guys loved tent-“ but Danny was sharply cut off by a well placed punch in his stubbly jaw from his partner in the adjacent seat.

======

Part Two: Taking a Hint

 

 

There was a bright pining in Danny’s right ear from the crack of Steve’s punch.

 

“Food” Steve grunted as he re-situated himself in the Camaro’s leather seat.

 

“Does Ugga-Ugga want fire too?” Danny spat and started the ignition.

 

The sports car hurled into gear and Danny swerved out of the hotel parking lot. Steve always worried over Danny's driving, especially when already short Danny reclined his seat back and drove with one hand. To Steve, Danny always tried to over emphasize his “Jersey Swagger” in whatever he did, driving, gesticulating, and talking (that GOD. _DAMN_. TALKING). 

 

“Two hands on the wheel, Danno” warned Steve.

 

“Hold onto your dick elephant boy, I’m trying to screw my jaw back onto my face. My _supervisor_ just decided to share his feelings with me.” Danny retorted. He immediately regretted using the word “dick” in conjunction with the word “elephant” because it reminded him of his embarrassing comment back in the hotel room.

 

After chiseling his face out of a stoic glare out the windshield, Steve mumbled “Sorry I punched you, Danno”

 

“Oh so that’s what you were trying to do, I was thinking you were trying to pet my side burns with your fist. You punch like a sissy hula girl.” Danny squinted to find a parking spot at their usual diner.

 

Before Steve could retaliate at Danny for ruining a genuine apology, Danny zips into a space that was just vacated. Steve noticed the angry reaction of the black Cadillac’s driver who was clearly waiting for the space.

 

As they leave the car Steve mentions to Danny, “Uh, Danno? I think the guy, the one who’s giving you the stink eye in the Cadillac, I think he was waiting for that spot.”

 

“Stink eye?” Danny tapped his fingers on his lips in contemplation and reached for the diner’s front door.

 

“You know the one I told you was offensive and usually-“

 

“Offensive like this?” said Danny as he smugly flipped the bird two-handed at the car with his adorable mischievous smile. He promptly turned around and entered the diner with Steve angrily at his heels.

 

After they both sat down at their booth and ordered, the angry Cadillac driver busted through the door and sat the table across from them, glaring.

 

“See Steve? He found a spot in the end” Danny smirked and waved to the table across from them.

 

“Do they teach you how to piss people off this well in Jersey, or did you have to take private tutoring for your tactlessness?” Steve made an apologetic face to the other table and tried to pin his partner’s hand onto their table.  Danny kept moving his waving hand out of reach and the man across the table began to flush as red as his sunset Hawaiian shirt.

 

“Cut. It. Out.” Steve whispered in between grabs as Danny, who was now only waving to piss Steve off further, continued dodging. Steve finally turns his head back and slams his partner’s hand onto the table.

Before Steve could even say a word, the man across the room was already at their table death staring down at the two.

 

“You Hoales have a lot of nerve coming here and disrespecting me like that.” The man in the red Hawaiian shirt who was significantly larger and more intimidating up close and personal.

 

Before Steve could finish the words “I am so sor-“ Danny blurts out,

 

“Hey I thought this spit of land was part of the 50 states, as in it’s a free country. I can park where I want to.”

 

The man burns even redder eyes bulging and neck veins protruding, “You _queers_ better get out of here before I kick your asses out.”

 

Danny exploded, “Woah buddy, what is your problem? Back off! The hell you mean qu-“ Before he could finish the word he realized that Steve’s hand was still holding his hand down onto the table. Danny and Steve both jerked their hands away from each other.

 

“You pretty boys best be going on home now” Said the angry man as he cracked his knuckles.

 

“Hey, who you callin a pretty boy?” Danny spat, and who puffed out his chest, “’sides I’m not the one wearing lollipop-red” as he gesticulated to the man's obscenely red shirt.

 

“Danno-“Steve warns.

 

“Don’t call me that” Danny warned as he stands up.

 

To Steve, the situation would be more comical under different circumstance, since whenever Danny stands up it usually doesn’t add much more height. _Especially_ if the man Danny was trying to size up against was almost twice his height.

 

"Do you even know who you are dealing with?" questioned the man in a deadly voice.

 

"Yes, a walking-talking lollipop," Smirked Danny.

 

“No fucking respect. God Damn Hoale's and their cheap ass white man clothes-“

 

“Woah man I don’t know what you are saying. First off and once again, do I have to bring in a mirror to get my sobering message through to you? and second this is D n G-“

 

Before he could put the “ee” in “gee” Danny’s head was spun around as the man’s fist made contact with the left side of Danny’s face.

 

A few seconds later there was a blast of a gunshot rang through the air and in a blur of motion and it was all over. Before Danny could even step back to return a punch (which would at his height reach the man’s neck, at best), Steve had pinned the man onto the table with his armed hand behind his back.

 

Smudging his badge into the man’s face Steve said, “Never pull a weapon on a cop.”

 

The whole diner had quieted and stared at the scene of sprawled men and scattered sweet-n-low packets.

 

“I think you should leave” half begged and suggested the terrified waitress.

 

“Was just thinking the same thing, C’mon Steve,” said Danny as he turned towards the door.

 

Steve handed her a 50 and muttered “for the damages.”

 

The man stood shouted at their backs, “Damn cops think that they can just run the place. Fucking good for nothing Haoles think they can come on our land and rape our culture! This isn’t over you mother fucki-“

 

“Leave it,” muttered Steve as they closed the door.

 

The car ride through McDonald’s drive through was dismally quiet.

 

Steve broke the silence as he muttered, “That was my favorite breakfast place. Thanks a lot Danny.”

 

Danny stared down at his greasy fries and frowned, it was his favorite place too. Steve had brought him there after their first stake out. It had also been the first time they had both unwound together. Since then, that diner was their stake-out eatery of choice, their little tradition.

 

Never failing to notice anything, Steve read Danny’s genuine regret and said, “You know what, we’ve eaten everything on the menu three times over. It’s gotten old. Let’s get started on this drug case.”

  
Chin and Kono had been under cover as part of the gang’s security while secretly gathering intel. Steve and Danny were to meet up with Chin and Kono half way from the drop house and devise a plan .

 

They reached the edge of the road and parked the car under low hanging branches. Danny and Steve slipped out and made their way towards where Steve’s navy grade GPS directed.

 

“Chin and Kono’s traces say they’re a kilometer north from here,” Steve stated, “You think you can make it, or do you want to wait in the car honey?”

 

“Die,” Danny spat. “There seriously is no other road to get there?”

 

“Nope, they’d see our car.  There's only one road in and out, we’d get made in a second.” Steve replied while ducking through the jungle brush.

 

 

-Danny-

 

The two shoved their way through the jungle in relative silence until they reached a stream and took a break.

 

 _Thank-you-Jesus_ Danny said to himself. The rising morning sun had been roasting him alive in his khaki’s and shirt. When Steve had said they would be walking a lot he should have realized, just from personal experience with his partner, that it meant an expedition through a _jungle_. Danny reached the stream and sighed as he pressed his hands into its crystal surface.

 _Oh that’s nice. God I am burning up, my knee's on fire._

 

“Don’t drink the water” Steve warned his partner.

 

“I know, I know, it'll give me the runs etc. Your island and its malicious water.” he replied.

 

"Do you hate all water in general?" Steve unpacked his water purification kit and began to rip tiny packets of powder into reservoirs of water.

 

Steve continued to rummage through his pack and said, “We have a while because these take half an hour to be safe to drink. We should also wait for the sun to rise a little more.”

 

“Is the coast clear?” Inquired Danny as he straightened up.

 

After a still silence and furtive glances in each direction, Steve nodded and continued to treat the water.

 

 _Fucking nerd scientist_ Danny muttered as he crossed Steve towards a calm pool further off. Danny walked till he was half out of Steve’s line of sight started to unbutton his shirt and khakis.

 

Steve warned in the distance, “Just don’t get any in your eyes”

 

Danny flipped a thumbs up behind his wide back before sitting back down out of view. _That’s what he said_. He chuckled at his own joke and tested the water with his foot.

Danny found a comfy moss covered rock in the middle of the pool and stared down at it in his boxers; it was soft, but dirty. He looked down at his neatly folded clothes and back at his boxers. They were white silk.

 _Damnit, well might as well go all the way. No shame among men right?_ He shuffled out of his boxers and prayed he was far enough from Steve to notice and promptly sat down. He slowly eased his throbbing legs into the cold water.Danny let out a slow groan of relief.

 _Hope Steve isn’t looking._

 _Steve_. Danny’s thoughts started to migrate to his partner. How tall he was, how he didn’t ever give a shit about whether he was fully dressed or not.

 _Well if you looked like him, clothing would be optional, wouldn’t it that prick. I bet he gets laid all the time. God its been ages for me. What kind of self-respecting 30 year old masturbates? That dried up bitch Rachel. Fuck man, she was cold but damn was she a good lay. Kinky but good. She used to get me to do the weirdest shit. ‘Oh all the boys in England used to LOVE this’ and then I’d find myself tied upside down or there’d something in my ass. Man I had to google shit about my own anatomy to find out what made those orgasms so mind fucking._

 _Great. Now I’m all worked up._

Danny sigh as his dick started to pump full of blood and he shuffled around the rock to pivot his body so his back would cover what was going down in Jersey town. Frowning a little Danny looked down at his half erection and thought, _man it’s not fair. Steve gets those military-grade perks complete with booty calls and all I get is my right hand. Like I’m in high school all over again._

 _God. High school._

 

While absent mindedly touching himself, he remember the awkward years of his development. He, to his own disappointment, had stopped growing taller and was always self-conscious of it. No sport would really take him, too short, or “he’d get torn apart by the bigger guys”. Finally he decided to take up wrestling, where it mattered less and height could be countered with weight. And he did put on weight. It was always so awkward for him to work out at the school’s weight room, or wear those _ridiculous_ spandex-wrestling _things._ But he got through right? He was pretty good and went to New Jersey state tournaments and got medals. He missed being able to pin and force guys heads taller than him to submit.

 

 _Fuck height man, fuck it. If you can pin-um you can fuck height any day. Fuck Steve and his-_

 

Before he could realize what he was doing, Danny’s absent-minded stroking had turned into a full on anger jerk. A distant crack of a twig in the distance made him jump out of his skin. He flung his head around to but saw nothing. He looked back down at his raging boner as if it were staring back at him.

 _I'm still on the clock, sorry buddy._ He leaned backwards to the rock's edge onto his hands and tried his best to clear his mind.  He focused on his breathing for a while when he definitely heard another twig snap. He looked back to see Steve holding a baggie of pineapple slices and happily waved them in offering.

 

“Pineapple?” Steve asked.

 

Panic stricken, naked, and still “happy”, all Danny could do was fluster out the word “Sor-No-t-thaAnks” and slipped straight into the water and uncontrollably let out a yelp.

 

“Geez Danny, I know you hate the Island but you should at least try Chin’s mom’s pineapple” Steve pressed and stepped closer to Danny.

 

“Fine, fine, j-just leave it over there thanks.” Danny blushed madly. All his muscles bunched and screamed in the freezing water but he kept pressing his body further underwater hoping that he would simply disappear.

 

“We leave in 30. Water’s ready and come over and eat something.”  Steve then turned and left.

 

 _Fuck me._

 

-Steve-

 

 _'He’s probably drinking the water.'_ Steve thought, as he fretted and balanced the water set on a rock. _'Where'd he go. Always stay in sight Danno._ ' Steve stood up to try to find his partner. He saw just over a rock Danny’ impeccably slicked back blond hair. He caught a flash of blue and saw that Danny was _taking off his shirt._

 

Steve felt a little heat creep into his face and abruptly sat down. He watched fizzy bubbles sizzle up the water reservoirs. Danny always wore clothes to the point where seeing him with his shirt off, to Steve, was the indecency equivalence of watching porn.

 

The minutes passed like hours and Steve kept running through strategies, equipment regiments, hell, even ammunition sales just to get his mind off of _Danny._ Not only was it hard enough to get his mind straight about that _bizarre_ dream, but to have him stripping a hop skip and a rock away made Steve’s mind was foggy as ever. Everything kept bringing him back to his dream, and inevitably Danny.

 

 _The drop off will occur tomorrow at around noon. I hope we’ll all be armed well. Danny should be armed. He does have thick arms. Shit._

Steve tried again, _If the house isn’t too well guarded in the rear Danny should be able to get in around from the back end. Danny. I wonder how much chest hair he actually has. Shit. Nine millimeters all around should be fine, nine inches-FUCK._

Steve cursed at his _extreme_ lack of professionalism and disregard of all the Navy training he had about keeping a mission focused mind. _I’ll bring him some pineapple. Then I’ll be done with… what was this thing… WHATEVER THIS IS._

 

Steve got his zip-lock baggie of pineapple and as quietly as he was trained, crept over to the rock blocking his partner from view.

  
Steve floated across the pebbles and swore he heard a soft moan and perked his ears up. He suddenly miscalculated his footing and snapped a small twig. _SHIT._  And Steve dug his face under the rock and held his breath.

 

Steve counted to five hundred and then slowly peeked over the rock and his eyes widened.  There was Danny’s ass. His actual _naked_ ass sitting on a rock. His back was a lot more carved than it had been in his dream and his shoulders were a bit less wide. His squat blond partner was reclined with his broad shoulders back and his thick muscled arms flexed to support him. Danny’s thick wrists and veined hands gripped the sides of the rock when Steve stopped his thoughts. In a fraction of a second when Danny shifted a little, behind his large lats, Steve swore he saw Danny’s thick _dick._ _No. Way._ He crooked his neck to get a better look.

Steve leaned in further and snapped another goddamn twig. It was too late he had been exposed and he straightened up and cleared his throat and lifted his hand and managed, “Pineapple?”

 

Danny muttered a hurried something and splashed in the water.

 

 _Great._

Steve finished arguing for Danny to take the fruit.  After haggling, Steve turned to get the ready to leave.

 

“Fine, we leave in 30. Water’s ready and come over and eat something.”

 

 _Fuck me._

  
====

  
Part Three: Taking a Hit.

 

“Air conditioning and Civilization!” moaned Danny as he burst into the small hotel room.

 

The meet up with Chin and Kono had proven invaluable. There were few guards patrolling the perimeter, if ever, and though there was no back door, there was a method of getting into the basement from under the house. The only uncontrollable factor was the receiving end, which Kono informed they had planned on remaining a mystery till the last moment.

 

Danny slumped his shoulders over to fiddle with the air-conditioning.

 

“Don’t turn it down too low,” Steve muttered. He too felt relieved when he dropped his heavy backpack to the ground.

 

“Control issues. You know they have counseling for that? Go take a shower you smell like a sweaty pineapple,” fussed Danny. He furrowed his brow and continued to fiddle with the AC but started to venture towards disassembling rather than fiddling.

 

Steve noticed this, came over and took over. “There 73, room temp. Leave it there or else. Also how do you not know how to use this?" Steve inquired, "There are two knobs and a number. It’s a wonder you can bitch and drive at the same time.” Steve headed over to the bathroom and Danny tried slinking over to the couch with remote in hand.

 

“Bed,” Steve grunted with one hand on his side and the other pointing at the couch.

 

“Steve I was just going to watch some TV from the couch!” Danny complained.

 

“Don’t argue with me, I am tired as shit.” Steve glared, "You're just going to fall asleep there and I'll be damned if you're arm starts juicing itself again cuz you're princess figure slept on it wrong." With that Steve's voice disappeared into the hiss of the shower.

 

Steve came out of the shower with just a towel around his waist. The room was freezing and Danny fully dressed on the bed and of all things reading the hotel room’s bible.

 

“Nothing on the tv?”

 

“Nope, just infomercials and porn.” Danny said as he closed the book shut. “God really hates sodomizers in Leviticus- please _don’t_ turn it up!” he begged.

"You turned it down! You know if you didn't dress like you were in court, 73 would be just fine." Steve inquired as he made his way back to the air conditioner.

  
"Just fine my ass, it's easy for you to say that, you grew up in the God forsaken humidity, like we're in some sweaty ape's ass crack."

Danny’s gaze shot to Steve but his glare slowed and gave Steve a quick up and down. The dim lights hit his still wet body making every cranny of Steve’s backside come up in great contrast.

‘ _He must work out a lot_.’ Danny admired how cut and carved Steve’s triceps whenever they flexed at the slighted motion. ‘ _Man he has so many tattoos. They sure do look good on him, they’d look retarded on me, for sure. Woah I haven’t seen that one before.’_ Danny’s eyes moved to the unseen tattoo that started on from the lower left back. Danny’s eyes followed the shiny still wet skin of Steve’s back. The tattoo led down till the start of Steve’s sculpted ass before his towel covered the rest of the tattoo. Snapping back out of his curiosity Danny hopped off the bed and took a long hot shower.

 

Danny got out of the bathroom and found the hotel room was dark. Steve snoozed quietly on the couch with his neck crammed up the one of the couch's arms again and his legs dangling off the other end.

 

Steve moaned as streams of light came from the crack of the bathroom door and hit his face. Danny noisily tried to put his pants but got them on backwards and made too much of a fuss trying to get his shirt under from the bed.

 

“Do you know that I know over 20 bare hand tactical maneuvers to end your life?” Groaned Steve and twisted away from the ruckus.

 

“Fine, Fine” Danny grumbled as he gave up and laid down on the bed feeling quite naked without his clothes. His breath deepened and slowed then he was fast asleep.

 

Steve on the other hand couldn’t fall back to sleep. He cursed frequently and kept trying to roll over into a comfortable position. His neck already had a crick in it from the night before and both his legs were on pins and needles. After half an eternity, Steve gave up and walked over to the bed. Under his heavily lidded eyes he saw Danny sleeping, curled to one side. Steve disregarded all pretenses and caved into fatigue and slipped on the other side of the twin-sized bed.

 

-Danny-

 

Right when Danny hit the bed he closed his eyes and slowed his breath. The residual warmth of his shower eased his mind’s tense grip and released into sleep.

 

He was standing in the warm sun as it shined through the window and warmed his chest. The hotel room glowed iridescently until Steve’s soft snoring shifted the scene to the couch. Steve was still on his couch sprawled out with his “indecency” out and about. Danny couldn’t take his eyes away from it. It was just so.

 

‘ _Big_.’ Danny mouthed to himself.

 

Unable to control neither the scene nor his movements, he crept closer. He squatted down beside the couch and just stared at Steve’s bobbing erection as it shifted with his breathing. Everything was so vivid, the sunlight, the glowing halo-esque silhouette of Steve’s cock in the air, Steve’s hair crested chest lifting and falling in sleep. For the longest time Danny sat quizzically watching Steve’s boner stretch and ebb the thin fabric it was tenting.

 

 _‘I’m gonna touch it.’_ Danny pondered to himself and saw his own hand reach out before he could shout to himself “ _STOP!_ ”

 

The only sound that came next was a low and deep moan from Steve. His eyes were still closed but his eyebrows bunched at the middle. Danny felt Steve's hips give a small push upwards into Danny’s hand.

 _‘What am I doing?... It’s so warm.’_ Danny thought as he continued to hold Steve’s cock head in his hand and felt the top begin to dampen. He applied little more pressure and lightly traced the rest of the column of flesh till he got to the bottom. Steve had taken in a sharp gasp and reared his hips in a harsher thrust then sank back into the couch snoozing.

 _‘I wonder what it tastes like,’_ Danny contemplated,  _‘just a little taste.’_ and before he could think further, his face leaned forward, parted his lips lightly around the crown of Steve’s cock, and felt around it  with his tounge through the soft fabric.  He licked the damp patch that the head made before and continued to-

 

He couldn’t breath anymore. Something was strangling him from behind, like a python wrapped around his face, like a-

 

Danny’s eyes shot open, Steve’s arm had just been flung over his mouth as Steve rolled over, onto him, well mostly behind him it was hard to tell on a small bed. Steve’s arm covered Danny’s face heavily and Danny’s eyes darted back and forth assesing the situation. Steve’s face was on the nape of his neck and snored lazily. His hot breath shot awkward panicky nerves up and down Danny's spine. He felt the warm of Steve’s side all along his back. Danny stilled in shock of as another crisis dawned upon him.

 _‘No way. Please no...’_ Danny implored as he realized there was another very warm appendage pressed against his back. ‘ _Oh dear father in the sky it won't ever leave me alone!’_

Danny jumped out of bed so fast Steve chocked on a snore and instinctively dived backward. He crouched, eyes wide ready for something to explode.

 

“Unprofessional, Inconsiderate, Bastard,” Danny was screaming and running in circles in his boxers in shock.

 

“Good morning to you too, Danno” Steve fussed frowing and straightened up.

 

“Oh take the bed Danno, Just take it, then I’ll just _bed intrude_ you while you’re dead asleep!” Danny screamed hysterically. “and FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, put that away!” He flung a hand in the direction of Steve's morning wood.

 

“God, I’m sorry I rolled over you.” Steve said crossly,  “Jeez, if I'd have known you’d see this as a near death experience, I would have just snapped my neck and broken my legs so I’d fit on that God damn midget couch!” Yelled Steve. “Oh, and I’m _so_ sorry. Ima guy. It happens. And you’re not too innocent yourself you fucking hypocrite.” Steve fumed towards the bathroom and turned on the shower at full blast.

 

“Hypocrite- hypocrite?!” Danny mouthed angrily until he understood.

 

He looked down in horror and say that his dick was thickly running down the side of his left leg half erect and clearly visible in his boxer briefs.  Blushing but still furious Danny yanked his shirt from under the bed got dressed.

 -----

 

Danny furiously attacked his fries after the drive through and slurped his his soda loudly.

 

Steve ate his burger with a disgusted face as his partner mauled a breakfast burrito.  “I hope you realize we only have 3 napkins to split between us.”

 

Danny shot him a glare and finally slowed his eating rampage to a moderate level. The awkward silence in the car carried on. After the long trudge to the jungle-surrounded house, Steve muttered relief that neither front guards were at the door when they reached the drug house.

 

“They’ve started, glad we got drive through. You know the plan, you go through the hole in the back and hide in the basement till my signal.” Steve ordered under his breath.

 

Danny flew him a mock salute and trotted off quietly. Steve turned his eyes and admired how perfectly Danny’s slacks fit him when he had had trouble enough finding a pair that fit his long legs. He turned away and inched from the brush to sneak to the side of the house.

 

After the planned 10 minutes Steve burst through the door shouting “Freeze, Five-O”.

 

 _Shit._

 _Shitshitshitshitshit._ Steve kept his cool and kept his gun up directly at the central figure in front of him.

 

The drug lord started to laugh, “Stephen Mcgarrett. You kept us waiting, it’s nice to see you again, especially after that fiasco at the diner.” The man dropped his shades and smile evilly.

 

Steve couldn’t believe it. That _prick_ from the diner. He was the mysterious drug lord? _Lollipop man?!_ He should have let Danny have at him from the start.

 

“You see, when a man pisses me off, I find out about him. About his work. His family. Then have him _killed._ But when I looked you up, you let me straight _back_ to me and this trade. It's sad that you don't have a life Stephen. All work and no play eh, brah? As for family, what an ohana! Poor daddy and mommy, with little Marry flitting in only when she’s in trouble-“

 

“If you even _dare”_ Growled Steve.

 

“No worries, I think killing off her last and only family will be torture enough.” The man grinned. “Speaking of torture-“

 

The man turned and revealed Kono, Chin, and Danny tied up and on their knees guarded by armed thugs. Chin was stone faced and stared forward. Kono’s head was limp as if she fainted. Her face was covered by dark hair matted with blood. Worst of all was Danny. His right sleeve had been torn open and fresh shiny blood slipped from his reopened wound. Blood also streamed from his hairline across his forehead. His left eye was closed shut and painted over with a streak of blood down his face. But what cut Steve the deepest was Danny’s right eye ablaze with intensity focused at him. Danny’s ice-blue stare was filled with ferocious determination, burning concentration, Steve almost forgot that every gun in the room was pointed at him and wanted to run towards them.

 

 “White man breaking down? You’re poor kings English comrades worth that much to you?”

 

“Let them go.” Steve barked.

  
“Not that easily.” Laughed the mob leader and approached the three kneeling five-oh’ers. “I could use the pretty one” He tousled Kono’s hair disgustingly “or I could kill the white man to send a message to all you tourist scum to get off my island.” He pointed his gun down at Danny’s head and turned to watch Steve’s reaction.

 

“I see your partner has had a bullet wound that has sadly healed shut. Shall I make him a new one?”

 

“What do you want?” Steve grunted.

 

“He has a daughter, no?” The mob boss continued, “Would be a shame if he dies here and never get’s to say goodbye.” The mobster shot a bullet in the air and pressed the hot muzzle on Danny’s bullet wound and it hissed on contact. Danny clamped his eyes shut and threw his head back in pain. 

 

Steve mind was racing of all the possible things that he could do in this situation, but each ended in an image of him kneeling beside Danny’s bloody dead body. ‘ _Do something. FOCUS. You’re a GOD DAMN SEAL. Get it together soldier!”_

 

The mob boss looked at Steve’s tortured face and grinned.

 

“Perhaps we can make a deal? Their lives for yours? While these trash have nothing I really require,” He yanked Danny’s blond hair back sharply showing his bloody face again. Steve glowered. “You, on the other hand have top secret information from your Navy days that will sell to very high people.”

 

“How about a shot through the throat? Won’t kill, but will prove a point, of course.” He clicked his gun to the side of Danny’s throat. Danny flashed Steve another intense glare and shook his head mouthing the word “no”.

 

Steve, pained, darted eyes between the mob boss and Danny’s eyes. Danny’s eyes widened as Steve began to lower his gun and screamed, “What the FUCK d'you think you’re doing McGarret?!” Danny screamed, startling everyone.

 

As if on cue, Chin flung his head into the gut of his captor winding him, Kono snapped out of her fake faint and knocked out her captor with swift kicks to the head, and Danny had used his startling shout to back out of the gun’s shot and pinned him on the ground.

 

Steve’s instinct kicked in and in a flash he had downed the remaining six guards with his gun. It all happened so quickly, men were bleeding and groaning, brain still in overdrive; but they were done.

 

HPD swarmed around the scene in flashes of red and blue lights. Each Five-0 member sat around the ambulance in silence. All but Steve were being treated by paramedics when Chin broke the silence.

 

“I’d say we all deserve a beer, Boss’ treat?” The mood immediately lifted as the group started laughing. They laughed out of exhaustion, laughed out of sheer shock that they all made it out alive.

 

The sun started to putter out and made the sky a post-card orange and red. Chin and Kono, both bandaged and smiling with beers in hand, finally called it a night and said their goodbyes.

 

“I am gonna sleep 14 hours straight, cya guys soon!” Kono winked and then turned to a cab with her cousin.

 

“Cya boss, Danny” Chin grinned and waved goodbye.

 

Steve turned to Danny, who was picking up empty beer bottles, and just stared while leaned up against the door frame.

 

“You ok Mcgarrett?” said Danny without even looking up, “You my friend have been dipping in and out all night.”

 

Steve plunked down on the couch in the living room and stared down at his half empty beer.  The sun had set and now everything had tinged into a sad blue. Steve’s v-neck lazily clung to him. It gripped his arms comfortably and draped over his midriff as he slumped into a sigh.

 

“You just going to warm your beer with your telepathy and let me clean up your whole house by myself?” Danny turned to face Steve and abruptly stopped teasing. Steve was hunched over with his face in his big palms. “Woah, Steve are you ok?”

 

Steve instantly shot up straight with a deep intake of air and exhaled solidifying his stone-faced composure.

 

“Just a little tired Danno, just leave the mess I’ll have deal with it in the morning. You should get some rest. I can give you a ride back to your place or you could crash here.”

 

Danny was quietly observed his partner across the dim room. The dark blue of the evening still couldn’t hide the deep carvings of unease in Steve’s handsome face.

 

“I’m not buying it. Don’t think I didn’t notice you constantly spacing out tonight.  Tell me what’s going on.” Danny pressed closer till he was standing, cross-armed in front of the couch.

 

Steve looked up at his partner. Danny’s thick forearms crossed over his fitted shirt which contoured the strong chest underneath. It seemed so secure.

 

“I’m just going to go to bed.” Without a look back at Danny, Steve started for the stairs.

 

“No you’re not.” Danny pressed hurriedly and followed his partner up the stairs. “Look there is something clearly going on in your mind. And by the look of it you need to get it out.”

 

Steve looked over his shoulder with his usual charming smirk and said, “Danno, seriously. I am touched over your concern but I told you. I am just tired as _shit._ You’re welcome to take the couch down stairs if you are that concerned, but I’m afraid I’m going to disappoint if you're looking to get anything out of me.”

 

“Not buying it.” Danny said in a low serious voice.

 

“Suit your self” Steve waved as he closed the door to his room on Danny.

 

Danny heard Steve’s body hit the bed and ignited.

 

Bursting through the door Danny shouted, “I've just been through hell today, got beat up, and branded like a fucking cow, but here I am trying to make sure that you, _retarded psycopath_ you, are ok. All you do is slam the door in my face?” Danny leveled himself with Steve who was sitting on his bed shocked at the intrusion.

 

Danny’s instinctual detective mind whirred as he swept the room with his peripherals. In the sad blue of the night Steve’s Father’s room was had a draining loneliness. Curling nautical maps hung on the wall with sparse pictures of family around the room.

 

"I know that I’m an asshole from time to time, but foremost I’m your partner and you can confide in me. We all need you in tip top shape, and you have me worried."

 

“Heh, so you’re actually aware that you’re such an asshole?” Chuckled Steve till he saw a pair of piercing pewter eyes staring straight back into his. A bloody image of Danny on his knees making flashing an intense steel blue stare at him shot back into his memory.

 

“Are you done yet?” Danny spoke,  gaze still deathly on target with Steve’s cloudy eyes.

 

“Um. I uh-“ Steve stammered.

 

“Does this have to do with what happened earlier today?” Danny pressed, a touch of annoyance rising. “Because I still don’t know what the _fuck_ you were thinking trying to _negotiate_ any sort of trade with that- that diner-fuck-face, _especially_ with your own life.”

 

“Danny-“

 

“No. You did it again, no regard for circumstances, no real foresight. What if you did the trade? What would happen to us? Chin, Kono. Me?”

 

“Danny,”

 

“You may not have much of a life or a fucking family to answer to, but I have a fucking daughter, Steve. You heard him! Grace! What would happen?! No, they'd have all of us in a nice row on our bloody knees, wouldn’t they? Stupid.” Danny was now standing and shouting down at Steve till he saw that Steve had once again put his face back into his hands, his fingers wrung through his short dark hair.

 

Danny, a little ashamed to have unloaded so loudly, slowly knelt back down and apologized. “Oh my god Steve, I'm sorry. I just. I just don’t know what you were thinking. Shit, I forgot about your family, and your dad. I'm so sorry.”

 

After a pause and a few breaths, Steve mumbled,

  


“I just _couldn’t.”_

 

“Couldn’t what?” Danny’s voice was quiet, softer with concern.

 

Danny watched Steve’s wide shoulder blades shift up and apart as he inhaled. Steve lifted his face out of his hands once more.

 

Steve struggled to articulate, “I can’t lose any more people.”

“They just keep dropping out faster than I can hold onto them. My Mom’s been gone, my Dad gets murdered then I come home to an empty house. Mary’s M.I.A.”

“When I learned what Nick became I didn’t know what to make of it. Look, you don’t know what it’s like in the Seals, Danny. You don’t have anyone there. We’re like brothers, sure, you’d die for them. But you keep your shit to yourself and they do the same. That’s why Nick got to me, I’ve served with him for a while, killed with him, but I never knew who he was. We were just names and bunk-mates, no tags, no shit attached. That was my whole life. Straight out of high school, that’s all I knew and it gets to you. And my father was a brave man, but a closed man. Before I could even say goodbye he’s shot over the phone. I’ve never really had people that mattered so much to me till five-o, and I was about to see you all die right in front of me leaving me behind alone.”

 

Steve stops because if he continued any further he was afraid he’d choke. He was looking straight back and Danny. Past his long wet lashes, Danny finally saw into Steve’s steel gray eyes and saw that he had been grieving for a long time. Danny watched Steve’ adams apple bob up and down in hard swallows and his prominent collarbone carved deep in the darkness while he chewed on thoughts to say,.

 

Steve’s head started to hurt. Too many emotions. ' _Have to have a clear mind. Think straight or else you’ll be fall apart. Focus. Can’t break. Can’t lose more-'_ Steve shut his eyes hard and collapsed into his hands and hyperventilating heavily.

 

“Steve I know what happened to you’re dad was really hard, but we’re not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere.” Danny’s voice had changed almost unrecognizably; he sounded the way Danny spoke to Grace only.

 

Steve started again, “It’s amazing how no matter how long you train, seals, special ops, you can’t help but realize that you can’t protect the ones closest to you. Even though it’s been only six months, that’s a long time for a seal. You’re the closest form real social interaction and friendship I’ve had since I entered the seals Danny, and you were about to die right in front of me-“

 

Steve stopped and opened his eyes between his fingers when felt the heat of Danny’s hands over his, cradling his face.

 

Without thinking Danny bent forward and laid one of the soft kisses he'd give Grace on Steve’s forehead. Steve closes his eyes and let’s out a breath of release onto Danny’s neck sending a cold thrill down Danny’s sides.

 

Burning with confusion over his spontaneous action Danny whispered, “Hey, like I said. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Steve lifts his head and looks at Danny’s face right next to his. Without thinking, Steve grabs Danny’s face with his big palms and kisses him. Danny’s shoulders tense in surprise but they slowly melted and returned Steve’s soft kisses passionately.

 

After what seems like an eternity, they broke to catch their breath. Both now at their feet were breathing heavily, burned hot with confused passion.

 

Danny filled the pause, “Oh. Um. Well. Um, I guess that’s good night. I think I’m going to go to the couch now.” Danny flustered as he turned and put his hand on his burning face. Steve reached out and grabbed Danny’s other wrist and begged,

“Don’t,” “Please.”

 

“Steve, I don’t know-I mean I don’t understan-I-I’m just confused-this is crazy- you- Grace-You. I can’t I.” Danny couldn’t think straight while his palms started to sweat again.

 

“Don’t. don’t. We can worry about this tomorrow. Just stay.” …“Please”

 

The air was quiet and Danny looked down at Steve’s hand on his wrist then straight back into Steve’s eyes. Danny locked fingers with Steve’s in surrender and Steve silently led him to the bed.

 

He gently laid his hand around Danny’s trim waist and didn’t let go of Danny’s hand with his other. Danny moved in closer and reached up and gave Steve another soft kiss on the forehead and whispered,

 

“Let’s just go to sleep, babe.”

 

Steve pressed his head to Danny’s chest and gave a relieved sigh as Danny wrapped his arms around him. Danny curled his head over Steve’s and listened to his breathing. Steve stopped nuzzling the middle of Danny's chest with his nose and drifted off to sleep. Danny enjoyed holding Steve and running his fingers the messy brown hair till he too drifted off into sleep.

 

=====

 

Part 4: Taking your Partner

They slept for twelve straight hours. The sun shone brightly and Danny crinkled his eyes open and for once, he didn’t mind it.  He felt warm. He shut his eyes and tried to keep sleeping. He didn’t want to wake up. He didn’t want to remember anything. He didn’t want to think.

Steve had rolled up against him in his sleep and had wrapped his arms around Danny’s bare midriff. Steve curled up his head down to the nape of Danny’s neck and his gentle snoozes would move just enough to trace his stubble and lips lightly across Danny's skin.

' _He’s spooning_ ,' thought Danny. Even though he thought he should feel indignant to the fact that Steve could  
emasculate him even in his sleep, Danny remained still. ' _Yup, still don’t want to think._ ' He felt the bed shift each time Steve’s inhaled, the soft brush of his breath in his hair, the press of his expanding chest on his back. Legs tangled, Danny kept his eyes closed as the sun warmed his face. Absentmindedly Danny started to stroke Steve's hand with his thumb.

The warm cyclical breathing left his neck and instead felt a soft smooch on his shoulder making Danny slit his eyes back open.

“I know you’re awake,” whispered Steve who continued to kiss up to the side of Danny’s neck. He stopped just below the jaw and sucked on the soft skin.

“Hmm?” Danny mumbled as he rolled over to face Steve who kept his head down and continued to kiss and tug at the flesh of Danny’s neck with his lips.

“What gave it away?” Danny frowned.

“ You were stroking my hand. Plus, I know everything.” Steve mumbled in between kisses. "And I also know you want to stay in bed with me.

“I- no. But-”

“Which is surprisingly tighter than I thought it would be” mentioned Steve as one of his hands slipped under the covers and slid down Danny’s back to cup his taught butt check. That shocked Danny, this was going too fast. His boss was groping him, in his boss’ bed.

“Want to st-stay in bed?” Danny stammered as he tried not to freak out when Steve started doing something sinfully pleasurable with his teeth and tongue on his shoulder’s deltoids.

“I said I knew everything. You’re a bad detective in the morning, Danno.” Steve closed the distance between the them and pressed his leg further in between Danny’s and slid his hand back up to hold him close. Steve’s other hand had wandered to  the edge of Danny’s boxers and brushed his morning erection. Danny let out a little yelp.

“See? Told you it comes with being a guy” and Steve pressed his body closer pushing his erection up against Danny to remind him of their previous conversation.

Danny’s mind started to click on. Guys. We’re both guys. Both. Guys. “This is so wrong.” He said aloud, “I can’t do this.”

Danny started to push off the bed to get dressed. Steve grabbed Danny’s pushing hands and pulled. Danny lost his balance and fell back into Steve’s hard chest with a thud.

“You’re always over complicating things” Steve whispered into Danny’s ear, “If you want something, you get it. Simple as that.”Steve used his strong hands to turn Danny’s head around and started to lightly suck on Danny’s lower lip.

Danny was definitely freaking out. while Steve had closed his into the kiss, Danny's were popped wide open . Danny jumped back out of the bed and frantically put his pants on.

“I guess that’s a no for morning sex.” Steve frowned and thudded the side of his head onto the pillow staring up at Danny’s naked upper body freaking out as he tried to find his shirt.

“Wha-Wah-What?!” Danny faced Steve in complete disbelief.

“What?” Steve smirked and hunched his shoulders. Steve continued to ogle Danny’s muscled upper body with a goofy smile.

“Oh my gawd. My boss is ogling me. My straight Catherine humping boss is ogling me.” Danny hit the ground to look under the bed for his shirt with doubled vigor.

             
Steve lay on his back with his hands behind his tousled hair. Catherine. This is confusing. He had never considered being with another man, but never truly ruled it out. The opportunity or right person had never come along, well actually until the right person punched him in the face That same handsome man was now running around half naked in his room, perfect. Steve continued to ponder the quizzical natures of his sexuality with a frown.

“Hey! Give me,” Danny shouted lunging at Steve’s body, “THAT!”

Steve shocked into a frigid cold for the first time as Danny lunged his grasping hand forward between Steve’s bent spread legs.

 **Whack**.

“Dwah?!” was all Danny could manage as he spun 180 in the air as Steve’s forefoot smacked him across the face. Danny’s hand ripped something away and as he flipped over. Steve saw a blue button up shirt yank from under him and flutter in the air.

“What! The! Fucking-FUCK!?” Danny screamed. “First you’re fucking with me, as if I’d have sex with you, then you fucking round house me?!”

Steve was finally starting to freak out. “Oh fuck,” Steve lurched out of the bed and tripped trying to run to see if Danny was ok.“I’m so sorry, are you ok!?” But Danny had shoved his shirt on and strode towards the door.

' _Fuck,_ ' Steve cursed under his breath and ran in between Danny and the door, “Danny, shit. Ok. Ok. Calm down.” Steve said with each word stepping into Danny’s path to the door.

“Calm down? God Damn it Steve! We french drunk, wake up in the same bed, and then I think you just tried to get all foreplay on me. Seriously. And this is the man who gets laid more than me.” Danny gestured a stabbing finger at him.

“I’m sorry. I just thought we were, you know. Sort of on the same page.” Steve said sadly and saw Danny’s shoulders loosen back down. He tried his luck again, “Hey let’s just talk this over. Plus the reason why we can’t go back to the diner is facing 40 to life. You’ve had McDonald’s fries all week, I know you miss their hash browns.”

“So now you’re a gentleman. Going to buy me a meal before you have you’re way with me?” Danny quipped, "Also that's cruel, you know my relationship with food and how I can't say no"

“Stephen Mcgarrett has always been, and will always be a gentleman” And gave a fake bow and opened the door.

“Horny prick.” Spat Danny as he shoved the door and smiled when he heard the door smacking Steve’s head.

At the diner, Danny occasionally looked up from his plate of food in between stuffing his mouth to see Steve goofily smiling at him.  
Cheeks still full of food, Danny mumbled, “I thought you wanted to talk.”

Steve snapped out of his infatuated stares and started to rearrange his eggs. “Um. So. Yea. What. What should we do?”

Danny wiped his mouth out with the back his hand and swallowed. ' _Shit_.' Danny  
started to get cold feet. “I think we should finish eating. You haven’t eaten anything. You are worse than  
my elementary daughter.” Danny pointed with his fork at Steve’s full plate. Both  
gladly obliged and ate in contemplative silence.

“Well the food is all gone.” Danny stared down at his empty plate, there was no more avoiding the giant 6'2"elephant in the room.

“So." Danny started, "Let's recap shall we? You kissed me, then we-"

“And you kissed me back,” interjected Steve.

“Yes…Yes, I did.” The awkward silence fell down again.

“Look,” said Steve, “I really don’t want to over complicate things,” he paused ready for a quip from Danny but Danny looked at him silently. Steve continued, “I mean. I just want this to work.”

“But what do you think this” Danny motioned his hand back and forth between his chest and Steve, “Is?”

“Well. We work together.”

“Correct. And you are my boss.”

“But tons of people do this kind of thing, I mean we can keep it to ourselves,”

“In a room of special ops detectives." Danny arched a brow.”

“Also I think we work _well_ together.” Mentioned Steve.

“Yea, specially considering how we met.” Danny smiled.

“You did punch me pretty hard considering that you just got shot at.” Steve laughed.

“Yup, you always find a way for me to spout blood.” Danny was smiling now.

“Remember that one time…” The diner’s brunch rush had emptied and Steve and Danny’s snickering filled the  
empty diner as they reminisced. They relieved all the crazy “shit” they went through in the brief 6 months that they had known each other.

“I still can’tbelieve you called the governor on me.” Accused Danny pointed a deathly finger at Steve.

“Aw, c’mon Danno” Steve retaliated. “You had a gun on me, and it was my house. Plus I think I could tell you’d be a good underling.”

“As if I’d ever willingly work with your bitch ass. Let alone under you.” Danny retorted.

“If things were different, I’d bet we’d cross paths and you would like to work with me.” Smiled Steve, “We really would need you. You may be out of place like hell, but you’re one of the brightest among HPD, sharp, quick, good looking.”

“Hmm? What was that last one?” Danny raised his eyebrows and smirked across the table.

“Quick. You also run fast for someone whose stature is reminiscent of a chia pet.” Laughed Steve.

“No, you said good looking. I think you have the hots for me Stephen.” Smiled Danny.

“So?” Steve smiled devilishly.

"So." Inquired Danny, "Um, I've been meaning to ask you. Have you ever. Like fooled around with another guy before?"

"You mean have I kissed a guy before? No." Answered Steve, "You?"

"Um once in college, booze." Danny answered; his face became a little more serious and tried avoid eye contact by looking out the window. Rubbing the thick blond stubble on his chin Danny muttered, "Very awkward afterward."

"Have you ever done it with a dude?" Steve asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"Nope."

"I have."

Danny's eyes shot back from the window to Steve. "Really now."

"Hey, it was just a blow job in basic training. He offered, I wasn't even twenty and really horny."

"Haven't changed a bit have you?"

Steve warmly smiled back at Danny.

After warm stares back at each other Steve said, "So. Do you want to try this thing out?" Steve put his hand on top of Danny's hand on the table. Danny looked down at Steve's large hand covering his for a good two minutes.  
He was single. Had a shit apartment. Lived for only a few hours a week with her daughter and for work in between. He was lonely. " _But not desperate,_ " he thought. He looked back at Steve's waiting face for a while. He did like Steve a lot even though he said other wise, but never considered romantically. But being so close with someone with such a large part of your daily life gets to you. He didn't want things to get awkward between them. Steve said that Danny was one of his few friends, and the reverse was true. Besides a few acquaintances, Chin and Kono, possibly Rachel, Steve was kind of all the friends he had.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us. 'Specially because we work so close together.... all the time." worried Danny.

"I don't think that will ever happen." Steve squeezed his Danny's hand lightly, "We can start small. Test the waters. Nothing serious."

Danny recognized the smile on Steve's face, and under it there was always a little disappointment under. Steve did want something real. Something serious.

The two sat through another long two-minute pause.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Steve's eyes brightened, "Yes what?"

Danny put his hands other hand to his brow and squinted, "Yes, Stephen-psycho-McGarrett. I will go out with you." Then under Steve's hand, locked fingers and gave a wry little smile at Steve.

"Go out with me." repeated Steve with a smile. Better than he'd hoped.  
\--------

Steve stopped the car in front of Danny's apartment. "Thanks for the late lunch." Said Danny turning from the passenger seat.

"Gentleman remember?"

"You are a pretentious prick you know that?"

"Worked didn’t i-" Danny's kiss caught Steve completely off guard. Danny tugged the collar of Steve's shirt into him and started to press his tongue into Steve's opening mouth. Steve gave a soft moan and before he could get his hands on Danny's face, Danny had slipped back into the passenger seat.

"Whew." Breathed Dannyas Steve was still trying to catch is breath, "Fun. Goodbye Steve."

"Huh? Goodbye Danny." Stuttered Steve, bewildered.

' _Still got it._ 'Danny bragged to himself as he walked over to his door.  
\----------  
Despite the awkward pressings of Kono and arching eyebrows from Chin, Danny continued to stay over after after they all had drinks at Steve's.

"God dammit you're a good kisser," Steve gasped between ravenous kisses from Danny. Steve almost cracked the wall when he slammed Danny against it. He ran his hands up Danny's shirt and wrapped a hand around his taught waist and pulled in.

"I wish I could say the same thing about your talking," growled Danny as he finally threw both of them off the wall violently onto the couch and pinned him flat.

"Geez. You. Are so violent." Steve shouted as Danny ripped off Steve's shirt and attacked his hard nipples with his mouth.

Still firmly pinning Steve down with his thighs Danny grunted, "Used to wrestle in school. Why you can’t handle the heat?" Danny gave a fiery look up while he licked the side of Steve's thick right pectoral muscle.

"Shit Danny," Groaned Steve and grabbed Danny's soft blond hair and winced in pleasure as Danny started doing that thing with his teeth on his under arm.

"Oh hello there," Danny muttered as he reached down and gave Steve's crotch a little squeeze. He reveled watching Steve spasm, “You know what? I wonder whenever I leave how you get rid of this every night." Danny whispered into Steve's ear before sucking on the supple skin behind the ear.

" _Danny_ " Steve breathed. He could only inch a few thrusts into Danny's grasp because of Danny's secure hold on his waist and moaned in frustration as Danny continued to apply light pressure around Steve's raging boner.  
"Danny please. Please. Fuck Danny. It's been three weeks. Can we-we auuhgghhhh" Steve groaned almost begging in pain.

Danny finally unpinned Steve and sat up straight on top of him and locked eyes. "Gracie is gone for the weekend. And don't think you were the only one who was counting." Danny smiled slyly.

"Wait. What are you serious? Seriously?" Steve sat up and stared surprised up at Danny.

Danny was still straddling him and gently caressing Steve's rippled sides with his hands when he said, "Yes, you dumb fuck. I am 'seriously serious'. You make the English language weep sometimes you know that?"Danny continued to sit on Steve's hip lightly playing with Steve's nipples with each hand.

"Bedroom?" Steve asked still starry eyed.

"Thought you'd never ask," Smiled Danny.

Danny headed up stairs up first and Steve couldn't keep his hands off him.

"Aren't you giddy," Danny shivered as Steve slithered his hands up and down Danny's shirt and traced his crotch. Steve gave a whimper in confusion because Danny wasn't even half boned.

"Don't worry about that, unlike you I don't have the self control of a teenage school boy." And he grabbed Steve's sides, twisted him forward, and flung him onto the bed. Steve tried to prop himself up but a solid hand shoved his chest back down on to the bed.

  
"HOLY SHI-" Steve had jerked tense and then fell limp. Danny was smiling madly. His left hand had shoved Steve's boxers down to his ankles and there his other was tightly wrapped around Steve's jerking cock. The cold air hit his hot boner like a splash of water. Danny gave the thick throbbing erection a hard squeeze to illicit a deep groan from Steve. Danny gingerly slipped his thumb over the swollen head that was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

"Just as rudely gargantuan as I remember it," Danny smiled and flashed his blue eyes up at Steve's who was barely able to keep them from rolling back into his skull. "Man, you are just spilling your guts out," Danny  continued to press circles around the crown of Steve's dick head.

Steve shoved his fingers into Danny's hair and stifled a shout when the warmth of Danny's wet mouth lapped the tendon of his inner thigh. Steve pressed Danny's head tighter into his hips pressing up his body in need; Danny knew his inner thigh was one of Steve's sweet spots. Danny continued to slide his broad tongue along the  
sculpted muscle until he reached his balls and gently gave them a kiss. His rough hands tickled Steve's sensitive flesh. Before Steve could ask him to slow down, Danny was already sucking gently on a tender testicle. He gently stroked Steve's begging cock down to the base then tugged twice as hard back up. Every time he reached the top he swiped across the glands of his cock head making Steve spasm. Danny released Steve's balls and started to suck the side of Steve's huge dick.

‘ _Shit. I'm not going to last. No_ ,' Steve groaned to himself, “ _I want this to last._ ” Danny had reached the head and started to lap the hole with his tongue and sucked hard."Fuck Danny!" shouted Steve. He was not used to this. Blowjobs were never this good, never this sexual. Never so fucking hot. He was out of this comfort zone. Complete caught off guard to how much pleasure could come from another man's mouth. Danny looked up with  
confusion as Steve pushed his partner’s shoulders away from his body.

"Did I do something wrong?" Danny questioned, "Never done that before, but the way you looked made me think you weren’t complaining" Danny smiled as he wiped the side of his lip.

"Don't think you're going to be doing all the work," Steve growled and shoved Danny against the headboard. "God Damnit! Thought I could never hate your tie anymore than I do till now" he cursed as he fumbled to untie it giving it a sharp yank.

"Huuakk"choked Danny wide-eyed.

"Sorry Danno," said Steve as he tried to continue but Danny's pushed his hand in  
and untied it quickly.

The atmosphere had calmed a little. Steve finally took it all in. Danny was hot under him, on his bed, in his house, all his. He reached down and palmed Danny's face and gave a long passionate kiss. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this." and started to quickly unbutton Danny's shirt. Steve balled it up and threw it carelessly across the room.  Danny gave a worried glance over to where it landed. Steve grabbed Danny's face and thrust his tongue into his mouth making Danny moan.

"Sometimes I wonder if you love your clothes more than people," Steve started to gently kiss and bite down his jaw to his neck and slid his hand over to tweak at Danny's nipple.

"But I like how you hate th-them- oohh- so much." Danny stuttered as Steve moved his mouth down to his broad chest.

"You're right, I hate them." Grunted Steve, and in one gruff movement yanked away Danny's slacks and threw them off the bed. All that was left was Danny in his silk boxer shorts and whistled and admired Danny's almost naked body.

"Finally," Mumbled Steve, "Damn fine." He ogled. Everything was so tight, muscled and deeply carved.

"Not too bad your self," chuckled Danny he folded his arms behind his hands, which made his thick biceps bunch up and cast deep shadows in the dark. “Still haven’t gone to the gym in weeks though” he frowned as Steve closed in on Danny and started to get back to business on the side of Danny's neck.

“Could have fooled me.” Steve whispered and pressed his thick chest into Danny's. Things started to pick up pace when Steve fondled Danny's crotch through the boxer's thin fabric.

"Just one. Last. Thing." Mouthed Steve into Danny's ear and shoved his hand down his boxers cupping Danny's junk. He flung the boxers off with the back of his hand and rearranged himself to lie on top between Danny's legs.

"God McGarrett, you really know what you're doing." gasped Danny as Steve lifted Danny's right leg and reached to grope Danny's tight ass. He continued to suck on that tender spot where Danny's thick shoulder muscle met his neck and migrated his groping hand back to Danny's dick.

"Hello there," Steve mused as he stroked the half erect cock in his strong-callused hand. "Finally getting with the program Danno? I knew I'd have nothing tow worry about, 'specially since that time behind that rock,"

Danny gasped and arched his head back in pleasure. "You pe-peeping pervert," He rasped, "Shiiitt Steve!" Danny bucked his hips into Steve's squeezing palm. Steve left Danny's neck and traveled down Danny's core that tensed every time he squeezed his hand. He left a light trail of bite marks and saliva down Danny’s midriff and finally  
reached the base of Danny's now rock hard erection.

"Oh Danno, " Steve smirked has he looked down at the thick meat in his hands. It pulsated under his grip as its thick veins that crisscrossing it pumped more and more blood. "So this is what you've been packing away in your khakis all these months."

"I still think you're bigger" Danny snickered and imagined Steve staring at him at the office since day one. "Eight and a half just for you, babe"

"Nine for me, but you're way thicker." Steve whispered in admiration and started  
to press his lips down the side of Danny's dick.

"Tomato, tomahto. Geez didn't know you were such a size slu-OH!" Danny's mouth dropped as Steve took the plunge down his dick with his mouth. "Ohhh my god STEVE! God you gotta slow down! Aughh!"

Steve had to fight the unromantic urge to gag/choke and pressed further down Danny's dick. He went as far as he could then retreated back to the top and swirled his tongue around the sensitive head. Danny hips thrust of the bed he gripped Steve's short dark hair. His other hand wrung the sheet in pure angst as Steve kept stroking up and down Danny's inner thigh, massaging the thick muscles with his thumbs. Danny's muscular body started to accumulate a sheen of sweat as he heaved up off the bed into Steve's waiting mouth.

Steve flicked glances up from his work on Danny's thick cock up to see a writhing, sweat slicked mess that was Danny. Steve reached up Danny's undulating, thrusting abs to play with Danny's left nipple. Steve felt Danny  
take his hand in his and widened his eyes at what Danny did with them next.

Danny parted his thin lips and placed two fingers in and started to suck on them, slathering them with a thick layer of saliva. Steve thought to himself and couldn't help but get more turned on by the image in front of him. A needing, tortured Danny, eyes closed with lust,  sucking two of Steve's fingers passionately.

Danny finished feeding on Steve’s fingers and pushed his hand back down. Steve, who was now gently stroking Danny's spit slicked cock, stared in confusing at his wet right hand.

Danny let out a groan of lust and frustration, "Please, don't make me spell it out for you."

Steve lifted both is eyebrows when it clicked. Steve licked his fingers and mingled the taste of Danny with his and gave a light kiss on Danny's ass. He lifted both his legs to his own hip and coyly played with the entrance of  
Danny's asshole. He began to stroke Danny's dick again and inserted the tip of his middle finger into Danny's hot entrance. He watched in amazement as Danny's whole sweat slicked body lurched with pleasure.

"Ughh, more Steve. Please. Shit," Danny cursed in pleasure, "Fuck, put another in. FUCK!"

Danny wracked with pleasure under Steve's broad body and Steve wondered how two fingers massaging Danny's velvety soft insides could bring such a transformation to his partner.

"Huggghh, Steve" Danny winced as he grabbed Steve's face and pulled him up into the deepest and most passionate kiss. "Steve," Danny groaned as gasped in between kisses.

"Mmmm?" Steve said as he sucked on Danny's lower lip, "Want another one you  
little slut?" he smiled inserted a third stroking finger as Danny yelped.

"No, I," Danny whimpered as he ground his hard erection onto Steve's taught abs in sore need for friction, "I want you. So. Fucking bad." He gasped.

Steve backed his head away from Danny's face and stared down into Danny's sex-drenched eyes, “Wait what exactly?"

“I want you to tickle me stupid," he gasped, "no you fucking retard you know exactly what I meant." Danny gave out a huge moan and flung his head to the side when Steve's longest finger brushed his prostate.

"Oh, I get it." Steve blinked with his mouth hanging. He stepped back and quickly slid his hand out of Danny making him wince in painful pleasure.

"First of all, ow. Second, what the fuck are you doing?" Danny shouted in frustration as his partner ran frantically around the room, naked boner flopping around everywhere.

"Shit, where did I put them?!" Steve roared, "Shit I put them right next to the lube, goddammit."

"You are such a romantic when you're running, dick flapping all over, 'specially when you're date's erection is slowly disappearing"

Steve was now sprinting around the room with a tube of lube in one hand, "Danny, Sorry sorry sorry." Steve said as he checked under the bed.

"Look, Steve. You are such a fucking idiot. I know you're clean and you've seen my records too, nothing but me here." Dany whined.

Steve popped he head above the bed, "Wait, what?"

"You see when a man loves someone dearly, when they're old enough and ready, they have this thing called sex Steve.” Danny said in a mocking voice, “I would think the leader of a tactical special ops group wouldn’t be so clueless in bed. You are the by far, the slowest person I have ever had sex with.”

"Wait you're sure? This is serious, Danno."

"I thought you wanted serious." Danny smiled, "I trust you Steve." And made that smug content face that make Steve's inside freeze and liquefy at the same time.

Steve stopped running around and walked slowly back to the bed. He gave a soft kiss on Danny's hand before coming back to Danny's ass."I trust you too baby, you're like my trusty elf." Steve snickered.

Danny spat when Steve ruined his sincerity, "Dick."

"In a minute I promise" Steve joked. Danny gasped as Steve slipped a lubed finger back up his ass and curled his head to kiss Danny's cheek and whispered, "you must really want this, Danno." Steve glanced down Danny's chest to see him already bucking into Steve, fully erect.

"Just. Fuck. Me" Danny growled as he grabbed the back of Steve's neck and wrapped his muscled legs around Steve's back.Steve still didn't know how this would work, but gently guided his massive shaft to Danny's quivering asshole. He paused a minute looked into Danny's needing eyes and pressed in.Steve inched the head of his dick past Danny's tight ass and couldn't believe the intense feeling.

"Shit Danny. God you're so tight" He winced and looked down at Danny. Danny was a complete wreck. His hair was tangled; his jaw was locked and clenched; and his face was in an indiscernible contort of either pain or  
pleasure.

"You sure about this? Danny, I think I'm hurting you." Steve straightened up and started to pull back.

Danny shot his eyes open grabbed Steve's shoulder and through strands of hair crossing his eyes, shot him a glare and growled, "Who the _fuck_ told you to stop?"

Steve warily continued and bent down to carry on kissing Danny. Steve found it very hard to concentrate on these things because whenever he managed to inch deeper into Danny, Danny would break the kiss and arch violently and scream Steve's name in twisted pleasure. Steve finally gave up and after lightly sucking on the side of Danny's chiseled jaw moved down to his sculpted chest. He lingered at the deep cuts of the muscle-connecting tendon to bone and detoured to lightly nip and suck on his nipples.

Danny screamed, "I need you now STEVE!"

Steve did as he was ordered and slid all the way in. He let out a groan in the sudden tightness around all nine inches of him, Danny was so fucking tight. He kept his focus to stop from coming and made slow movements in and out. His eyes rolled back into his head from the shear pleasure of Danny's ass and lengthened his strides in and out. He whispered, "So much for taking it slow."

Danny propelled upwards and sat up straight with Steve and grabbed his face and looked him straight in the eye and ordered, "You better shut the fuck up and ride me right NOW!"  
Steve pulled all the way out and savagely rammed himself back all the way back into Danny. Danny broke his kiss with Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve pressing into his shoulder blades to bring him in tighter and let out a scream of ecstasy. Steve rammed harder into Danny's wanting hole in his lap and started to slip into delirium.

Steve was back in his element and comfort zone, fucking the shit out of things."God damn Steve, Oh shit.  You're so fucking deep. More Steve, AAAHHH!" yelled Danny.

Steve, who constantly follow orders without, threw Danny back onto the bed and to get a more advantageous angle and attacked Danny's neck. Steve could hear Danny's every moan and scream as he thrashed around every time he pulled out and thrust back in. He quickened his pace and started to break out in a feverish sweat, he was  
getting close. The friction between Danny's insides and Steve's bare cock was mind numbing. Danny arched his hips to meet up with every one of Steve's thrust propelling him in deeper and harder, each time Danny flexed his insides and gripped Steve harder sending them both closer and closer to the edge. Steve straightened up threw Danny's left leg over his shoulder and spread out the other leg and started to pound the shit out of Danny's ass. Danny winced at the new pace and angle of intrusion but writhed in pleasure as Steve pressed past his prostate every time. Steve put on a carved scowl as he wildly pummeled Danny's ass.

Danny strained his eyes for a moment and saw Steve completely lose it. ' _So fucking hot_.' Steve's contorted chiseled face flung back as he arched into each thrust, his tight abs flexed with each thrust into Danny in tempo of his bucking hips. So streamline, so deadly effective.

Steve was now working towards mach 5, the slapping sound of his hips against Danny's tender ass were muffled under the screams of both Steve and Danny, and Steve shouted throatily, "Danny, I'm gonna come!" He grabbed Danny's thick throbbing erection in a death grip and started pumping it at a frantic pace, he wasn't going to do this alone, not without his partner. Danny completely lost it, a tear of wrenched, pained passion leaked out of his eye. He was almost tearing the sheets apart in his fists as Steve continued to pound his ass even harder.

Steve pressed his forehead into Danny's shoulder and winced out a primal shout.  Steve started to empty all his cum into Danny’s burning hot insides. Quickly following, Danny started to spill himself all over both of their upper bodies. Steve punctuated each final thrust into Danny with a primal grunt causing both of them waves of  
pleasure in their orgasm. Danny splattered himself over Steve’s rippled abs and reached for Steve’s face. They both bent into the kiss, Steve still thrusting into Danny and Danny into Steve’s muscled midriff and hand. Both their orgasms lingered between thrusts and gasps till they finally ebbed away and disappeared.

Steve’s collapsed on top of Danny and rested his head straight down into the pillow next to Danny’s.

  
“Whew.” exhaled Steve wiping sweat of his brow.

At this Danny started chuckling loudly at the hilarity of the whole situation. Steve joined in and the sweaty pair filled the room with obnoxious laughter. The were spent, satisfied, and happy together.

====

Want to see Steve Bottom? Hell yes you do:

  
Part Five (extra chapter!): Taking your Partner's Anal Virginity.

“God it’s been ages. Fuck that was amazing.” Danny gasped and stared at the ceiling. They both had calmed down from fucking each other’s brains out and were comfortably tangled in each other’s arms.

“Hmmmm.” Steve murmured into the pillow still breathing heavily.

Danny smiled and traced Steve’s thick shoulder blades and felt Steve's deep expand and deflation as he breathed.

“Houhfffm?” Mumbled Steve.

“What?” Danny chuckled trying to roll the log that was his lover over to hear.

Steve rolled over to his side and propped and elbow to face Danny. “How did you manage to do that?” referred Steve to Danny’s orgasm all over their chests.

“You me all this?” Danny looked down at the mess all starting from his spent dick to his chest, “I think you did all the work” he cracked up.

“I mean,” Steve furrowed his brow in confusion, "I bet it hurt like hell."

“It’s called a prostate, Steve.” He chuckled at Steve but stopped to see that Steve was genuinely unaware of what he was talking about, “Wait you do know what this is right?”

“I know what that is, have to get fucking violated during physicals to make sure I don’t have cancer and shit. Hate prostate exams.”

“As do I, but don’t you know what a prostate does?” Danny questioned.

“It’s an organ that helps in the process of ejaculation and regulating levels of semen-“ Steve spouted.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah that’s the definition you nerd, but do you know what it _does_.” Danny questioned further.

Steve dumbfounded, murmured, “give you cancer?”

“No, you ignoramus, it makes orgasms a shit times crazier.” Danny responded, “Wait, you’ve never had a prostate orgasm?” Steve looked straight at Danny and gave a little shake of his head.

“Dude, all possibly billion the times you’ve had sex you horny rabbit, you’ve ever had anyone mess with your, you know, you’re ass?”

“No Danny, that’s weird.” Steve frowned.

“This is coming from the guy who just fucked my brains to a pulp.” Danny snickered.

“I mean, it can’t be _that_ much better.” Steve reassured himself.

“Deny it all you want but if you’ve never had one, you have no idea.” Danny waved a hand. Danny exchanged dirty smirks with Steve who was still trying to process his unknown human anatomy.

“I want to try.” Steve grumbled as if it were some kind of challenge, “Unless you don’t have another one in you.” And Steve shoved a playful poke to the gut to irk Danny.

“You have no idea, part of the job qualifications of being married to my ex-wife was that no matter how many times you’ve spilled your guts, she was not done till she was done.” Danny retorted, “Unless that military-grade super Viagra the seals pumped into your veins is wearing out?”

Danny hopped out of the bed and rummaged around the floor for something.

“Hey I didn’t say I was forfeiting, Danno.”

“Is everything like some mission to you?” He continued his search into the bathroom. “Here, you look like someone poured a bucked of sweat and Elmer’s on you.” And threw a towel at Steve from the bathroom.

“No thanks to you,” Steve jeered wiping himself off.

“Found it!” Danny said triumphantly while toweling himself off as well, _tie in hand_.

Steve let out a moan of protest as Danny dangled his tie in front of Steve, “Please don’t tell me that you find clothed sex as enjoyable as being in them.” Steve whined.

“On occasion, but that’s not the kink of the night.” Danny had that same mischievous and adorable smile on his face, “No, I think you’re going to love and hate this much more than my clothes.”

Danny straddled Steve on the bed and continued, “This little one was my cold hearted ex-wife’s favorite, back in our kinky days, you know before her getting pregnant and all shriveled up in the soul.” He bent down and kissed  
Steve while grasping both of Steve’s hands and brought them over their heads. He wrapped each hand in a tight knot with his tie and tethered it to the headboard.

“It’s called orgasm denial.” And reached for the lube and began slicking his hands and his hardening dick.

“W-what denial?” Steve shot a worried look of surprise back up to his partner.

“Don’t worry, you’re going to want to kill me by the time we’re almost done, but trust me after one and two, hmmm fine I’ll be nice and cap it at three, it will be all worth it. It’s clinically proven to multiply orgasmic pleasure, cold hearted bitch don’t crack. Plus, I want to make 'deflowering' you memorable.” He grinned evilly under his air quotes and gave a sharp little spank on Steve’s firm sculpted ass.

“Hey Danny, I’m starting to think this isn’t such a good-hahh!“ Steve immediately shut up as he felt a warm finger start to play with his virgin asshole.

“Hey just relax, it’s going to feel much better after all the bloods done coming out.” He grinned as he watches Steve tense up even more. “Jezus you baby, I’m only kidding. It feels like nothing you’ve ever felt before, trust me babe.” And he kissed the nook of Steve’s inner thigh to his ball sack. He traveled down to Steve’s tensing ass and gave it a light graze with his teeth and flicks of his tongue.nShivers were being shot all up and over Steve’s spine in a cocktail of lust and fear as he strained against Danny’s double knotted bindings.

Danny ignored Steve’s whimpers and stroked Steve’s soft penis while gently sucking on another testicle. Steve let out a shallow gasp as Danny inserted the tip of his index finger into his asshole.

“See? Not that bad. Feels good right?” Danny cooed, “Like a really nice shit?” let out a loud cackle of laughter at that. Steve looked down at Danny’s slicked haired head below him even more terrified, but even more terrified that he might enjoy this most emasculating game.

As Danny pressed his finger in further, gently stroking the inside walls of Steve’s ass and finally began relax his eyes closed. Blood was flowing back into his dick and he started to get horny again which Danny read as a cue  
to slip in another lubed finger. Steve let out an involuntary muffled groan at the second intrusion and Danny muttered, “I haven’t even gotten to your sweet spot yet and you’re moaning like the head cheerleader. Boy you are in for a treat.”

With two thick fingers inside Steve, Danny started to work his magic and concentrated on maximizing Steve’s pleasure. Danny saw Steve’s thick muscled arms cause the headboard to groan as he slid in and out of Steve's asshole slowly. It was almost pleasurable to him to just watch Steve wriggle and wrench in pleasure as he nudged deeper.

Steve started to buck his hips into each of Danny’s strokes when all of a sudden when his finger hit something inside him pleasure exploded right to his head.

Still seeing fireworks Steve gasped, “What? What the heck was that?!”

Danny snickered, “That, was what you thought was what gave you cancer.” And gave a wet smooch to his partner's quaking thigh.

“Do it again,” Steve begged as he began to contort into each probe.

“Ooo, look whose’s a slut now?” Danny grinned.

“God, Damn. God Danny. FUCK!” Steve groaned as he started to strain harder on his constraints. “Please. Just. FUCKING TIE! God!” he quivered, “I’m gonna kill you!”

Danny started to worry if the headboard was going to break under all the strain from Steve’s muscular body. Danny pushed his luck and whispered into Steve’s ear, “Ask nicely Stephen.”

  
“Ugh! Danny! God DAMN.” Steve spat the headboard creaked again, “Fine! Please! PLEASE! Happy you asshole?!”

“Very good, one more then.” Said Danny evilly and shoved another coarse thick finger up Steve’s quivering and wanting entrance. He reached for Steve’s cock to find it was painfully erect and again spilling pre-cum out thehead.  
‘ _Gotta be careful with this_.’ Thought Danny.

Danny timed each thrust into Steve’s needing body with a slow and precise stroke of his dick till Steve started to give frustrated hard thrusts into Danny’s hand.

“Can’t be having you cheating the game can we?” Danny toyed. Steve give a resentful moan as Danny lifted his grip to shove Steve’s midsection back into the bed. Once Danny had securely pinned Steve to the bed, with a lick of his lips he started to swallow Steve inch by inch.

“Shiitt DANNY!” Steve roared as he tried to arch his entire body off the bed into Danny’s patient mouth but was blocked by Danny’s secure forearm on his waist. Danny silently reveled in pleasure as he slowy descended down Steve’s shaft. Danny switched his attention to try to find Steve’s prostate again while bobbing his head up and down Steve’s cock, deeper and deeper, wetter with each cycle. When Steve gave a sharp contraction causing another pop from the headboard and Danny knew when he hit it. Danny turned his attention to what exactly Steve was mumbling in his delirium.

“Uahhhh, Fuck Danny, Please, PLEASEE. I need to come. Pleease. Fuck me Please! Just get me off. What ever you want. Just Please!” He begged thrashing his legs against the bedsheets, twisting his body to inch more pleasure.

Danny took the appeal into consideration and started to slick his rock hard erection with lube and positioned himself behind Steve’s sprawled helpless body. He heard Steve grit his teeth when he pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his thick,firm cock head. Danny began to apply pressure delicately to the yielding flesh of Steve’s asshole and Steve yelled his name in desperation.

Steve was truly something to behold. All his muscles were strained and flexed in torturous pleasure. His inked sculpted biceps flexed against his bindings and his muscled torso undulated trying to get himself deeper impaled onto Danny’s thick cock.

Danny lightly traced each contour of Steve’s upper body sending electric shocks up his partner’s tortured body and pressed further into Steve’s virgin-tight ass.

“Fuck Danny, You’re so thick. Shit!” Steve looked pained and wrapped his legs around Danny’s torso. Danny paused in worry.

“Steve if it’s hurting you too much tell me, ok?” Danny said seriously, “Hey Steve, look at me! You tell me if it hurts.”

“Not fast ENOUGH!” Steve screamed as he took advantage of Danny’s loosened grip. He yanked Danny forward with his muscled legs and split himself halfway down Danny’s throbbing cock. Steve gave a roar of pain and began heaving deeply.

Danny winced as he frantically tried to control himself from losing it right then and there. Steve was unbelievably tight and his ass had a death grip on every inch that was inside him. The friction from his last thrust made his dick  
start to twitch in anticipation of ejaculation and Danny had to focus all of his concentration and experience to stop from coming on the spot. To stop Steve from getting any more bright ideas, he lifted Steve’s long spread legs over his shoulders and lifted his whole body onto his dick.

He calmed down, but knew it wouldn’t be long till he would eventually succumb to Steve’s spasming tightness. He looked down at Steve half his wide dick buried in his distraught body trying to use his toned calves to pull himself in deeper. Danny finally complied to Steve’s cursing demands for more and gently strode his cock in and out in a soft rhythm.

Steve’s body was on fire and his mind was shooting white with lustful pleasure. He was screaming words he himself couldn’t understand. Danny had grabbed his throbbing leaking shaft and started to roughly stroke him top to bottom. Steve shouted in agreement as Danny quickened his pace and began to angrily slam all  
the way in and out. Steve burst his eyes open as he felt his whole lower body spasm on the verge of a tortured orgasm and he shouted, “DANNY!!!” in anticipation of his release.

Danny painfully tore away out of Steve’s ass and sharply pinched the lower bit of Steve’s long cock at the base.  Steve threw his head in Danny’s out of confusion and raged as the waves of pleasure abruptly stopped and was replaced by an annoying pinching pain.

“That’s one.” Danny smirked.

“FUCK DANNY!” Steve yelled at the top of his voice. He was legitimately beginning to get angry at his partner.

Danny took a breather and casually slicked his hair back before continuing. “Told you you were going to hate this part.”

Without waiting for Steve respond Danny forcefully re-entered Steve with no warning all the way till he was fully buried in his steaming hot ass again. Danny began pounding away at Steve’s abused asshole at a furious pace. Steve yelled, “Fuck Danny!” Steve complained but immediately shut up when he felt Danny grip his erection hard and began to jerk him off again, flicking over the head, yanking away from the base hard till he started over.

Danny in a blind rampage, he slammed into Steve harder and harder grunting primally. Steve could no longer see Danny’s steel blue eyes behind parts of his long bangs fallen over his face as he thrust violently into Steve, but eyes darkened sex-drenched, blinded with lust. Once again Danny stopped when Steve came close, this time thrusting all the way in and bending over Steve’s distraught body and whispered, “That’s two.”

Steve harshly considered knocking Danny out with a well-placed head butt while Danny forced them to wait for their orgasms to retreat.

Danny returned back into his veracious rhythm. Danny bent back over Steve and released his forearm from Steve’s struggling waist and whispered dirty nothings into his ear.

“You want this don’t you? You want me so badly don’t you Steve? God you're so beautiful. Come on babe, come for Danny.” Danny breathed in between gasps and started to bite Steve’s sore shoulders.

Steve could no longer form words and ground his pelvis into Danny’s stomach. He used his now freed waist to surge up and down with Danny’s fierce rhythm, impaling himself with each stroke up and down to land Danny’s head right on to his prostate, hard.

Danny began to feel his cock lose control and felt its length thicken inside Steve as waves of orgasm started to erupt from it. He grabbed Steve’s face with one hand and his dick with the other and gave a biting kiss.  He frantically grabbed the top and most sensitive parts of Steve’s cock and furiously jacked it off.

With a final thrust deep into Steve Danny screamed his partner’s name as he began spilling his hot cum into Steve’s insides. Danny felt sharp hot spatters all over his body as Steve started to come out of his hands. Steve kept rocking himself onto Danny’s bursting length, hot come dripping out of his ass, and felt the waves of crushing pleasure invade every muscle of his body.

There was a loud crack and then Danny felt Steve’s now free hand constrict around his shoulders as Steve heaved in closer for one last thrust. Both of them felt a sharp hot splat as Steve’s cock shot its last waves of come across the bottom of their kissing faces.

As both their long ebbing orgasms began to settle Danny lifted himself up off of Steve’s sweat and cum slicked body, propping himself up on his thick arms and smugly grinned down at Steve’s defeated body.His eyes crinkled as he started to laugh as Steve grit his teeth when he slid his softening member out of his ass.

THWAK!

Steve crack a piece of headboard onto the side of Danny's head, which sent a shocked Danny onto the  
side of the bed.

“That wasn’t even that hard,” Steve cursed as Danny shot back up confused, “We are NEVER. EVER.  Playing that game again, Danno you fucking asshole. No wonder you left Rachel, that was fucking evil.” And Danny laughed as he rubbed the little lump on his head. “God Damnit Danny, how the hell am I supposed to go running  
tomorrow?!” Steve winced in soreness as he rearranged himself back onto the bed to accommodate Danny who collapsed next to him.

“You know you liked it. You can’t deny it, we both heard you scream like a little girl,” Danny snickered, “But I will admit, it’s much more fun when you’re the one behind the wheel." Danny toweled off the both of them and sighed. “Jesus, how did you even get this all the way to our faces!?” as he wiped hot jizz off of their chins.  
   
“Completely, your fault, I’m sad it didn’t get into your eye, hear that’s a bitch.” Steve mumbled feeling darkness creep into his tired eyes, “You said I have control issues. As if I'd ever let you behind the wheel to drive again.”

“How many times do I have to remind you Steve, that's my car babe..” Danny snickered as he tangled his legs up Steve’s long thighs, "Hey at least I’m not forcing you to take the couch."

  
Steve lifted a single sleepy eyelid and gave a quick kiss on Danny’s lips and wrapped his arm around the muscular blond man and sighed, “I am going to find a way to punish the hell out of you.”

Danny snuggled closer into Steve’s secure embrace and pushed nose up the side of Steve’s and yawned, “Oh? Howzthat?”

“First off, I am going to burn all of your ties,” Danny snickered, “Second, I know hate mornings.”

“Hmm? Sowat?”

“I love morning sex.” snored Steve.

 


End file.
